As sisters we share everything, poor Apollo
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: In which two Skye sisters decide to pay a visit to a certain little attorney and share him after one gets a little hot and bothered. Heck, he's gonna be in for a night! One-shot!


Ema came home in a state of depression once more.

"What's that rocker done to you this time?" Lana didn't need to turn around to know it was her sister. Just the slam of the door told her that.

"Same as always…how was your day?"  
"Got dumped." Lana stated as if it didn't really matter.

"Oh my…I'm sorry Lana." Ema said sincerely, why was it all the men Lana chose to be with only cared about their dicks?

"Oh no…it's nothing really." Lana lied, biting her tongue. "Sex was no good off him anyway."

As sisters, twenty six year old Ema and thirty nine year old Lana shared everything. Even the information about their most intimate relationships.

"Is that all you care about? Sex?" She reached into the fridge, taking out a fresh bottle of milkshake.

"No." Lana paused for a moment. "Hey! Milkshakes are gonna make you fat and put guys off!" She snatched the bottle.

"Give that back!" Ema screeched.

"Hm? Say what's up with you? You seem depressed even more today…"

"Give me back my milkshake!" Ema tried to leap over the marble worktop to grab it, failing miserably.

"No." She put the drink back in the fridge and tossed her a can of diet coke instead.

"Ok…" She followed her big sister into the next room and joined her on the sofa.

"So…are you going to tell me why you're so depressed?" Lana switched on the television.

"Are you going to tell me about why this guy was so bad?" Ema retorted, leaning against her elder sister's arm. "And before you say 'you go first' I went first last time we talked about stuff like this!"

"Alright, alright." Lana chuckled, patting her sister's head like she was a dog. "Well, we'd just finished…ya know…that. Then he decided, 'cause he climaxes before me that I'm not his girl."

"So he waits until after you have sex to tell you…?" Ema tried to work out the logic behind that, doing some outlandish arm movements with it.

"I can't blame him." Lana said in a plain and calm tone. "So…now it's your turn."

"You promise you're not gonna laugh?" Ema asked in an innocent way.

"Why would I do that? I promise."

"Well, there's a guy I really like…" Ema began, she was already blushing. How was it Lana managed to keep a straight face?

"Hold on. Tell me it isn't Klavier."  
"Ew no! He's probably got some disease from sleeping with fan girls anyway." She hit her sister playfully. "I think you've met him…once or twice." Ema began to move her finger in circles around the open part of the can.

"Thank god it's not Klavier." Lana sighed. "…It isn't Phoenix is it?... Ok so describe this man."  
"No! It's not Phoenix!" Ema growled. "Well…he's kinda short, loves red and has a strange spiky hairdo, really loud and really shy."  
"That lawyer who works for Phoenix? Um…Adam or something?"

"Apollo." Ema corrected.

"Ok, so what's the issue?"

"Well, I want him to ask me out but I think he's too shy…"

"Well maybe you should ask him." Lana suggested.

"I would if I could get that magician brat child of Phoenix's away from him!"  
"Who the Trucy kid? She isn't so bad is she?"

"She's the biggest gossip in the police department." Ema said dimly. "And she doesn't even work there!"

"Ah…" The phone began to ring. "Excuse me." Lana stood to answer it.

_I need an aspirin… _Ema needed to calm her head down. The sisters had a small collection of medicines amongst which the aspirins were nowhere to be found. There was only one other place to look. She began to search her older sister's bag.

"Got 'em!" She declared. She noticed something else in there.

"What are you doing in my bag?" Lana pulled her sister back.  
"Looking for aspirin." Ema responded as she pulled the foil out of the bag. It looked like a movie, with a very hot guy on the front. She looked down and there was a girl clung to his legs, looking as if she was rubbing her head against his crotch. "…A porn movie!?"

"Yeah, that was my ex's pride and joy. I snatched it on the way out." Lana stated. "I figured I'd watch it one time, just for the giggles. You know they make you laugh too."

"Yeah…" Ema rolled her eyes. Yes, most people watched porn movies to masturbate to, not these two, they found them funny. "Alright, I could do with a laugh. Put it on."

The man was exactly as Ema envisioned Apollo (if he took his hair out of the spikes). Only the man in the video was much taller. Ema shuffled, was she getting turned on by this? Her sister had disappeared after half an hour, taking her bag with her. What was she up to?

"Hm, it appears my little sis is getting a little hot and bothered." Lana's breath tingled against Ema's ear. "Tell me why."  
"He looks like Apollo…" Ema groaned. It was official, she had been turned on by the movie. "Only taller."  
"Tell me, is our attorney friend home alone tonight?"  
"Y-yeah. He lives in the flat above the Wright's house." Ema managed to say. Sure enough, the Wrights lived in a very big house and had converted part of the house into a flat.

"Hm…I think it's about time we showed him a good time." She held a condom in a fresh wrapper in front of her eyes.

"But-!"  
"Chill out. We'll use protection and we're both on birth control anyway." She shook the wrapper in front of her.

"Isn't it…sort of rape?"  
"Not if he likes it." Lana chuckled.

-x-x-

Friday night home alone. Apollo had wanted this for a while, he was getting bored of watching Trucy's shows. He threw himself into his couch, flicking through the T.V. channels. He rolled off the end of his couch when he heard the knocking. He recovered and stood back up.

"C-come in!" He called. Lana came in first. "Oh Miss Skye." Ema followed. "Ema too. Can I help you?" Neither said anything, just locked the door they had just came through and proceeded to remove their coats and shoes, Ema removed her bag also. "Why did you lock the door?" He still stood, watching the two with a careful but bewildered expression.

"Hm…" Lana moved around to the back of him, slinking one arm around his waist and using the other to tease him through his shirt. "You see, my sister's been getting a little hot and bothered about you…" She pushed her fingers into the gap between two buttons, feeling his muscles contract involuntarily. "So…" She broke away, moving to her sister's side once more. "We thought you might like some fun."

Apollo felt himself pushed through his bedroom door and onto his bed in an instant. Apollo tried to break free but the grip from the two very lustful women was too strong. It wasn't that he didn't find either of them attractive because he did, more than he let on. It was just, he was the kind of guy to date a girl before trying to have sex with her…

He felt himself tugged upwards sharply. He saw a flash of silver, which he recognised as handcuffs, police handcuffs.

"H-Hey hang on!" He protested. They chained him to the metal rails on his bed in an ingenious way, clamping his wrist in one hole, wrapping the chain over the rail and then clamping the other side over the same wrist. "Girls!" He whined. "Jesus! What are you trying to do!? Rape me?" They didn't speak, moving to the bottom of his bed and standing on their knees.

To most people, what they were about to do to each other was monumentally wrong, only they could always call it 'sisterly love'. Both Ema and Lana leaned in on each other and made an effort to passionately kiss the other. As they did that, each sister began to pull all the clothes from the other one until they reached their underwear. Apollo kicked. He was chained to a bed, getting a personal strip tease off the two sexiest women he knew. Why couldn't they be fair and unchain him?  
"Don't get too excited." Ema teased. Ema was slightly shorter than her older sibling and was left wearing a pink lacy bra and thong, Lana wearing the same only in black.  
"Maybe we should let the attorney have a little bit of fun, because… well, I think our breasts want some attention…" Lana turned to Ema and whispered in her ear.  
"I think so too. You first though." Apollo heard that and began to sweat. Lana moved forward and sat on his still clothed chest. Apollo tried to use what little space he had to sit up when Lana pulled on his shoulders, he managed to get a little higher, so his head was above the railing he was chained to.

Ema crawled behind her undoing the clasp of her bra and taking Lana's breasts into her hands and playing with them until the nipples became hard. Apollo squirmed, he knew he already had the biggest hard-on of his twenty two year old life but this was just being cruel. Lana then stopped her sister and pointed to something else, something further down Apollo's body.

"C'mon then, let's see if you're any good. Suck." Lana told him, keeping one hand on her left breast.

"You want me to…?" He gulped before doing as he was told. He took the nipple of her right breast into his mouth and began to tease it with his tongue.

"mmm…you are a good boy aren't you?" Lana purred in delight.

Meanwhile, Ema had moved further down his body. She was knelt down at the foot of the bed now, carefully pulling down the zipper of his red pants so it sent shivers down the young attorney. She tugged the waistband of his boxers down and pushed her hand in to reveal his throbbing erection. She grabbed it, giving it a few soft strokes before licking slowly up and down his length. He tried to suppress the moan that was in his throat and yet it came out as a tiny murmur.

"Hey sis." Ema purred. "He's really big and as hard as a rock." She gave him another firm stroke.

"So you like this then?" Lana waited for an answer from him, when none came she pulled his head up, he simply nodded. "Good little attorney. Carry on then." He nodded again and continued.

He felt a sudden warmth around his erection, it took him a while to work out that it was Ema, she was giving him a blow-job. This time he did moan, only because Ema was damn good at it and being dominated (which was something that had never happened to him before) was incredibly hot.

"Don't be a hog now big sister. Let's swap!" Ema was smiling which was something Apollo wasn't expecting.

As Ema shuffled further up and Lana climbed off of him to switch places it occurred to Apollo which was the most experienced of the pair. When Ema took him into her mouth, she hesitated yet the older of the two, Lana didn't, and he could feel her taking more of his shaft into her mouth than her sister had.

"Apollo…" Ema whispered. "Before I let you do anything. I want you kiss me." She was knelt beside him.  
"Sure." She slid on top of his chest and left her faces inches in front of his.

"Good boy." She smiled as she engaged him in a plain kiss. Apollo was still unsatisfied by this, as if kissing her felt right to him. Before she moved away too far he managed to snatch another kiss from her. She pushed back against him and both of them opened their mouths and shared a more passionate kiss.

Ema began to rub herself along Apollo's chest and undo his buttons. By the time they broke for air she had unbuttoned his shirt. To her surprise, while he didn't have a six pack – he did have some very good looking muscles under his shirt. She then leaned back and undid the clasp of her bra. As she leant down to kiss Apollo he could feel her breasts press against his skin slightly. After one more hungry kiss she sat on his chest.

"Don't suck. Just lick them ok." She purred tracing a line of muscle on his chest. In no position to argue he did, soon her nipples had hardened too.

"I think you're hard enough now." Lana purred releasing his erect cock from her mouth. "Sis." She signalled her back over.

The sisters were back in the same position they were when they'd undressed each other. Now though they were rubbing their hands down each other's chests and beneath the fabric of the thong. Again, Apollo squirmed. It was so unfair… They stripped off and crawled either side of Apollo. Lana began to stroke Apollo's cock again while Ema teased him, dangling her breasts in front of his face and moaning as she slid her fingers into herself.

"Ema, why don't you free our dear little attorney of those things?" She pointed to his pants and boxers. She leant down beside him, kissing his cheek and then ear before whispering very silently to him. "I'll be nice and let your hands free if…you will take my sister to dinner tomorrow night…I think she has quite the crush on you…"  
"O-ok."  
"Good." She purred, kissing his cheek again. She made quick work of releasing the cuffs. "Alright." She dived into the bag which had miraculously managed to stay on the bed. "Time we had more fun." She tore the condom wrapper with her teeth and slid the latex over his cock. "I'm going first ok little sis?"  
"Sure." Ema giggled as she kissed Apollo hungrily. Lana climbed onto his legs and positioned herself above his cock, as she moved down both her and him groaned.  
"God you're so big." She moaned.  
"So warm…" Apollo murmured.

She began to bounce on his length and as her pace quickened her moans got louder. Apollo offered himself to help Ema who was still playing with herself to match her sister's pace. She grabbed one of his wrists and pushed his fingers deep inside of herself. Wetness seeped out onto Apollo's fingers as he moved them in and out of her. Lana seemed impressed by her sister's sudden dominating of the attorney.

"Little sis. You're learning!" Lana let out a loud moan as she sped up even more. To Apollo, it was obvious she was close to coming.

Apollo moved so he was sat upright, pulling the older Skye with him. She dug her nails deep into Apollo's shoulders as she clung for support in an effort to make herself come. Ema forced herself to sit behind Lana and massage her breasts hoping to make her come quicker. It worked. With a loud roar she tightened around Apollo and his response was a low groan.

Apollo laid back down at Ema's request. She was less experienced than her sister who was now teasing Apollo's nipples with her tongue and using one of her hands to play with herself. Ema ground herself against Apollo, emitting a purr with it. Her pace quickened as she worked closer to her climax and now Apollo was groaning too.  
"Shit Ema." He groaned. Lana moved back up to his ear.

"I hope you can make my sister come." She purred. "It's about time she got with a guy who could do that to her." Apollo found himself wanting to hold himself off even more now.

Ema could feel the pressure building as she worked close to her climax. Her stamina was giving up, she didn't have the strength to keep up. Apollo noticed as she began to slow up. Lana realised too.

"Can we do something to try and get Ema there Apollo?" Lana climbed on top of Ema after laying her back on the bed. Only she was sat just above Ema's pelvis. "It's ok little sis." Lana assured before calling Apollo over. "We've done all the work so far attorney, make yourself useful." Lana crawled alongside her sister and allowed Apollo to enter Ema again.

He used one hand to support himself and not drop all his weight on top of her, he used the other arm to lean her head against so he could see her pretty face. He was close as well but he knew that after pumping her a few times Ema would climax.

"You ready?" Apollo sought conformation, she responded with a nod. Lana leaned against the bottom board of the bed and could feel more pressure building inside of her. As Apollo continued to pump Ema cries of ecstasy filled the room. Both Ema and Lana cried as they climaxed and the final tightening almost did in Apollo. He eased himself out gently, not wanting to hurt the wannabe forensic scientist.

Both girls pushed him back and his head hit the pillows with a soft thud. He tried to stifle the ungodly groans that wanted to escape his lips as the two sisters licked up and down his length after removing the condom. His chords of steel finally came in useful as he did come as he screeched. Semen covered his sheets as he crawled underneath them with the two sisters.

All three of them were panting heavily as Apollo lay in the middle of the Skyes. They both laid there heads against his shoulder and stretched their arms out across his chest.

"Did you like that?" Lana asked in her rather domineering tone. "Apollo?"  
"Why are you asking me that!? I've just lived most guy's wildest sexual fantasy! With the two sexiest women I know as well…" Apollo panted.

"Looks like it was a good idea to watch that porn movie then wasn't it sis?"

"Porn movie…?" Apollo seemed confused now.

"Yeah…Lana stole a porn movie from her ex…the guy looked like you and I got a little hot and bothered." Ema nestled herself into Apollo.

"Good job I broke up with that dick after all… it's been ages since I came like that…" Lana was feeling drowsy now.

"Night Lana." Apollo mumbled. "C'mon Ema…isn't it about time we got some sleep?"

-x-x-

"Polly!" Trucy banged on the door loudly, her dad behind her with a black and white cat in his arms. "Polly!" She used the spare key to unlock the door and burst straight in his bedroom. "Eep!" She managed to cover her mouth as she saw three people in the bed rather than one. Phoenix heard and the cat – called Button – ran into the room and pounced on her master. He woke with a shock along with the two girls. Phoenix thought this would be useful for winding up Klavier and snapped a photo using the spy camera on his hat before Apollo was fully aware of the situation.

He caught a quick glimpse of the room before scramming and pushing Trucy out with him. Both the girls were awake and fussing the kitten on his lap.  
"Shit…I think Phoenix got a photo…" Apollo moaned as he woke from his sleep state.

"Look on the bright side Apollo, you can always use it to piss of Klavier."

And that was what he did…


End file.
